


Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other, Romance, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: A series of drabbles on what would have happened if Haikyuu was a shoujo manga/rom-com instead.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 230
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines





	1. Bokuto Koutarou

You had been praying and praying that the heavy downpour would have stopped by the time you had to leave the safety of the school grounds, but it seemed like nature was determined to give you a stone cold lesson about how you should always be prepared for the worst.

The fact that you always had your umbrella with you at all times except the one day when you needed it was a joke. You grimaced when you thought of how you had taken it out yesterday because of how heavy your bag was, thinking that it would be fine since the weather forecast clearly said it would be sunny today.

Lies. All lies.

You shivered at the loud roar of thunder that echoed from the sky, covering the sound of the school bell ringing at the back of your head. Rain drops slid down from the window, blurring the view like a running veil of stream. You had been dreading this moment, but it seemed like the rain showed no sign of stopping or even getting lighter at any given point and staying behind until the school closed was probably an even worse option.

Standing under the last bit of cover you had at the front door, you watched as everyone walked past you and opened up their umbrellas one by one.

You could already imagine how embarrassing it would be to run into the rain like a wet chicken.

Fine. Whatever. You shut your eyes tight as you prepared yourself to sprint with all your might out the school gate. 

Oh boy. Oh boy, here goes nothing…

“Heh~ The rain is so heavy today!” 

You were taken back when you heard the sudden voice. Bokuto was standing next to you, his hand holding his chin and the other at his waist like he was thinking about something serious. Tilting his head to the side, he hummed as he stared at the heavy downpour.

Wait, how long has he been here?

“Bokuto kun?”

“Ah! It’s (y/l/n)!” he beamed as he turned to look at you, “Are you about to leave too? Rainy days are so annoying!”

You sighed, “It really is…”

“Oh?” his round eyes fixed on your empty hand, “Do you not have an umbrella with you?”

“Yeah…”

“Well that sucks, which direction are you going?”

You replied and watched as he tilted his head to the other side while looking at the umbrella he was holding. “Ah, we are going the opposite ways then. But I only have one umbrella. Hm…”

“No it’s fine-”

“Ah!” his sudden yell startled you as he looked back up, clasping his hands together as if the light bulb in his head suddenly lit up, “I can just give you mine!”

“No really-”

“Ok, then that’s solved!”

You didn’t have the time to react as Bokuto threw his umbrella into your arms before he lunged himself into the rain and started running towards the gate.

“Wait Bokuto-”

But he was too fast and as you called out for him in panic, he turned around to wave at you. Rain drenched his shirt and his spikey hair was matted onto his face but his grin didn’t even falter.

“Be safe on your way home!”

You could barely register what just happened as your eyes flicked between the gate where the tall frame of Bokuto disappeared into and the black umbrella that was sitting soundly in your arms. 

You did not understand him. You did not understand him at all. But as the warmth that was left on the metal handle slowly became the ones from the center of your palm, you felt your face heating up too.


	2. Yaku Morisuke

Normally, you avoided the area right outside the school gymnasium at all cost. Balls didn’t have eyes and getting hit by a hard-shelled leather object that flew towards you in full force was just way too much of a damage for a normal person like you to take.

So to say you were on high alert as you stood outside of the court where the volleyball club was practicing in would be an understatement.

Oh, the things you do for friendship. You sighed as you hold the water bottle Inuoka left on his desk before he rushed out of the classroom the moment the bell rang.

Tentatively pushing the door open, you could hear the loud screeches of sports shoes against the polished wooden floor and the yells from the members who were practicing.

Alright, you would just wait at the side until they had a break so you could give the water bottle back to Inuoka and then leave…

“Watch out!”

Your head was empty when you caught the blurry shadow that was flying across the court towards your way. You should move out of its track, or at least shield your head with your arms but in a state of shock, your brain was completely blank and it felt like your feet were planted onto the ground. It almost felt like it happened in slow motion as the yell reached into your ear, and you braced yourself for the pain that was bound to come as your body refused to listen the the screaming from inside your head to just do something.

Your eyes were shut in reflex as you waited for the eventual hit, but it never came.

A loud bang brought you out of your trance and you snapped your eyes opened just in time to see someone slipping in front of you before swinging the ball away from you. You were still drowning in the sudden rush of adrenaline as your chest heaved. Slowly regaining your vision as the white cast of your shock faded, your heart was still pounding when you saw that it was one of the third years that shielded you from the hit.

As he turned around, you recognised him as “the short senpai with ridiculous caliber” from the videos your friend had shown you of his team’s matches. But as he let out a heavy breath and brushed away the drop of sweat from his forehead, for some reason you felt like he stood just as tall as his other teammates.

“Are you alright?”

“Y- yeah…”

“That’s good,” he smiled but the smile was quickly gone when he snapped his head towards where the ball came from, “L E V, did you even look at where you were serving towards?”

“I’m sorry!” The tall boy bowed dramatically towards your direction and you hastily bowed back.

“Sorry about that, he is still getting the hang of things,” Yaku shot you an apologetic look, “are you here for someone.”

“Oh, I’m just here to give this to Inuoka,” you lifted up the bottle in your hand.

“Ah, I’ll give it to him then,” he extended his hand towards you and you thanked him as he took the bottle, brushing off your formality with a chuckle.

Your heart nearly stopped when he gave you a quick pat on the head before turning around, “Thank you for looking out for our ruckus gouhais.”

You could still feel the soft touch on your head as you paced away from the gymnasium. Pressing your hand against your chest, you let out a heavy breath when you felt how fast your heart was still beating.


	3. Tsukishima Kei

Libraries were not short people friendly and it was a fact you had to learn the hard way.

You cursed under your breath as your fingertips brushed past the spine of the book you had been reaching for once again. Taking in a deep breath, you were already starting to feel tired from all the stretching and jumping you had been doing.

You weren’t even that short, alright? You clicked your tongue at the book that was still sitting soundly at the top column of the shelf. You could understand making use of precious urban space, but why wouldn’t the school at least provide students with something to step on if they decided to put essential reference books so far up the shelves?

Leaning out of the aisle to see if there was anyone around who could give you a helping hand, your eyes immediately picked up on the bit of blonde hair that was moving from behind one of the shelves. If the person was even taller than the shelf, then it would be no trouble at all for them to reach the book for you. Right?

You were disappointed when the person walked out from behind the shelf and you immediately realised that as feasible as the option was, you did not have the nerve to even talk let alone ask for help from the tall boy who exuded a strong “do not talk to me” aura with his uninterested gaze and pursed lips.

You could not move quicker when he turned towards your direction, your back straightening up as you pretended to be staring at the lined up row of books in front of you so no one, especially not him, would be suspicious that you were doing anything but that.

So you were on your own in this.

You sighed, slumping down your shoulders as you collected yourself before reaching up for the shelves once again. It felt like your joints were about to be ripped off with how much might you put into extending your arm upward but there was still a good amount of distance between the tip of your fingers and the heavy text book. 

Just a little more… 

You gave a light jump as you got on the very tip of your toes.

Just a little… so close-

“Um…”

You nearly lost balance on your feet when you heard the sudden sound behind you. Turning around abruptly, words could not begin to described how embarrassed you felt when you saw a rather annoyed Tsukishima standing right there.

Perhaps it was your fried brain overthinking after being witnessed you jumping like a seal out of the water or perhaps it was the optimal angle in which he looked down at you that made you feel that way, but at that moment, you were pretty sure he was rolling his eyes at you a million times from where you could not see.

“Oh, sorry.”

He gave you a barely visible nod as you stepped aside, looking basically effortless as he reached for the same shelf that you had been struggling to even see for the past moments and hooked his finger to the spine of the book right next to the one you were trying to get.

His ease only made your earlier situation look even more ridiculous.

You waited until you were certain that he was out of your sight before you returned to your task of defying gravity. You were tired and feeling very defeated but if you give up now, wouldn’t that wash all the time you wasted here in this exact spot gone to complete waste?

You were about to bend your knees down to jump up again when you felt the presence of another person being right behind you.

“Don’t move.”

All you could hear was your own heartbeat tapping at your eardrums as you held your breath, freezing in place when you spotted the slender arm reaching up from the side of your head. You were trapped between the shelf and the tall boy that was towering over you and your head was fried at the realisation of how you would bump into his chest if you do so little as flinch.

You wished you could see his face right now.

“Here,” he said as he held the book in front of you, his other hand pushing his glasses up towards the bridge of his nose.

You regained your senses quickly, taking the book from his hand and gave a slight bow of appreciation.

You did not let out the breath you were holding in until you heard the sound of the library door closing, your heart beating a rapid rhythm as you tried to stablise your breathing.

You could not brush away the feeling of the distant warm of his body right against yours for the rest of the day.


	4. Kita Shinsuke

When stepped down from the lights of the court, the foxes of Inaizaki volleyball club were just regular teenage boys who does regular teenage boy things.

Like getting way too heated in a round of king’s game.

When Atsumu very excitedly suggested that every member of the club should come around to do something on the last night of the summer training camp, you knew that it was not going to end well. You had planned to refuse with the excuse that as their manager, you had to tidy up the data of today’s training but your excuse was quickly debunked when the twins looked at each other then to the side where the boys were slowly sitting down in a circle one by one.

“But even Kita san is playing with us though?”

Ah. Ah… Kita san, the one man at the top of the Inarizaki apex. The true god to rule them all. The man of schedule and reason, had also agreed to going along with their games.

Your right to refuse was immediately revoked. If even Kita had decided to join, then no on, and you meant literally no one, had a reason to stay away anymore.

The group groaned when Suna flipped over his card to show the king printed on top and you palmed your face when you heard his snicker, “Number 7 needs to spike towards number 8 in full force.”

Demons, every single one of them. 

Sitting by the sidelines all through out the game, you sighed as you witnessed the ruckus nonsense of your fellow club members. You were lucky enough to not be picked for any of the penalties, basically drifting off to a faraway land as the chaos unfolded. Your captain was sitting next to you, equally uninvolved as the yells from the other boys got louder and louder.

You silently wished whoever it was with the number 8 card good luck as the blonde fox cockily held his card out in display, the number 7 visible to everyone.

You did not pay much attention to the conversation between Atsumu and his brother who was leaning over his shoulder until Atsumu suddenly yanked Osamu down by his collar. How the hell did they manage to get into a fight in the matter of seconds? You sighed as the other boys tried to pull the two apart.

“What are they fighting over?” you leaned towards Kita’s side slightly and asked.

“They are fighting because Atsumu thinks Osamu got the 8 but refused to show it.” he replied nonchalantly.

You froze. The card hadn’t appear yet but as dumb and reckless as they could be, it wasn’t likely that any of these people would cheat in a game like that. Especially not Osamu, given there was no way he would just give his brother the chance to undermine him like that.

Unless…

Lifting your card up by the corner, blood retreated from your face when you spotted the 8 on the surface. 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck… 

Kita glanced at you when you fell into silence, his golden eyes trailing down your wrist to see the two curls linking together to form the one number everyone was looking for on your card.

Shivers rose on your skin when you felt nimble fingers gently holding onto your wrist. Kita turned your hand so that the card was now clear in front of his eyes, his expression still holds the same degree of calmness as he did before.

You could barely react when he pulled the card out of your hand with a swift flick of his wrist, holding it between his fingers as he stood up and walked towards the fighting boys.

“It’s me.”


	5. Sugawara Koushi

Home economics was the one and only valid subject. No objections would be accepted, thank you very much.

Cooking lessons were always the most fun. There was literally no way you could mess up the almost too simple recipes provided by the school. Everyone was chatting with their friends while prepping the ingredients and you could walk away from the class with warm food in your hands. What’s not to love?

The warm sun illuminated the large kitchen through the many windows by the side, the large fans spinning slowly on the ceiling as the many students paced around the benches. The smell of sugar and butter filled the air together with the laughter from each corner. This was what heaven feels like, you sighed in content as you plopped down the steel mixing bowl onto your counter, already feeling a dash of delight rising in your heart as you think of how this mess would become something delicious in less than an hour.

Your group mate had went to go check on the oven and left the task of preparing the batter all to you. Pushing the sleeves of your uniform and the sweater on top back until it was resting against your elbows, you picked up the whisk and started mixing away. Holding the rim of the bowl in one hand, you hummed as the metal gauze swirled along the smooth curve of the bowl and beating the ingredients together. The flour melted into the yellow curd of the eggs and sugar bit by bit and you could start to smell the buttery sweetness of the batter.

This was nice, very nice.

With your large movements, the fabric that was bunched up hastily on your arms were starting to slide down. Not being able to fold it up yourself with the bit of flour and grease on your hand, you clumsily pushed it back up with your wrist before getting back to mixing.

“(y/l/n) san, your sleeves are about to get into the batter!”

Sugawara who was doing his own thing at the bench next to yours rushed to your side when he saw the fabric inching down towards your wrist again. The crisp white sleeves of his own uniform was rolled up neatly by his forearm, showing off the line that snaked from his wrist all the way until it disappeared into the sleeves of his shirt. He had a bit of flour on his face, strands of grey baby hair falling onto his forehead as he whipped away the bit of power with the back of his hand. With the apron given out by the school hanging loosely on his waist, he looked every part of the sweet boy next door.

“Here, let me help you.”

“Oh no, it’s alright…” you did not even finish speaking when he walked behind you, his arms reaching from behind to carefully rolled up the cuff of your sleeves.

He was so close to you and you prayed that the burning on your face was just an illusion as your eyes fixed on his fingers that was skillfully folding up your sleeve until it sat right on your elbow. The tip of his fingers barely dragged past the sin of your arm as he pulled it up. You were always aware that he took good care of his hands because of the sport he played but it was only now that you had the chance to see it up close. Each knuckle was permanent on the hand that now went to your other arm. His fingers long and slim, calloused from his training but still delicate enough to hooked under the edge of your cuff and fold it up neatly.

“There,” he backed away from you, his hands on either side of his waist as he smiled at you, “now you won’t get your shirt dirty.”

There was a slight tingle that lingered on your forearm and you felt the sudden weight that was forming at the pit of your stomach that tied your thoughts into countless knots. You stared at the boy in front of you, the tiny mole under his eyes looking like it was winking at you as he grinned. 

Suddenly, the batter in your hand lost all its sweetness in comparison.


	6. Nishinoya Yuu

You cursed at yourself when you felt the sharp ache that was shooting from your wrists all the way up to your shoulder.

You still had no idea why there were people who would fight to be the class rep. You had used all your might to refuse it when your friend half-jokingly nominated you at the start of the school year and here you were, holding a tall stack of workbooks as you wobbly made your way to the staircase at the end of the hallway. 

Did all the people that went along with the nomination and voted for you just collectively wanted to see your suffer? Well, you gritted your teeth as the books in your arm felt heavier and heavier with each step, they got what they want if that was their purpose.

The second year classrooms were a good floor above the staffroom and nothing could stop the whine from slipping out from the back of your throat when you were right at the first step of the staircase that looked way longer and steeper than it usually did. With the weight on your arms, your body was not balancing well at all yet you did not have the spare hand to steady yourself on the handle. You could only imagine how nasty the bruise would be if you took an inform step at any given point.

You could not even see where your foot was landing as you gingerly took a step down the stairs. This was going to take you forever but still, better than tripping with a whole stack of books in hand. You walked down with caution and it was a frustrating mix of wanting to get there faster so you could relieve your arms of the tension and also a fear of rolling down the staircase as your pace slowly picked up.

With the weight pulling your body downwards, it almost felt like you were stumbling down the stairs as you reached the final section before you were finally back on flat ground. Your jaw was clenched tight out of reflex, your teeth almost hurting with how hard you were biting down.

You were just a few steps away from the ground when you stepped onto a whole lot of nothing on your heel and suddenly lost all orientation. The books in your hand crashed down with a loud bang, littering all over the ground with your body that was out of balance following behind.

You were prepared to land on your face when you felt a sudden yank from the back of your collar, pulling you back onto your stumbling foot before a strong arm hooked around your waist to catch you as you fell backwards. Your mind was in a whirlwind of flurry as you collided onto whoever it was that came to your rescue, gripping on whatever your flailing hands could reach to steady yourself.

“Why, that was close…” you were still collecting your thoughts when the person who you were holding onto spoke up, a breathy chuckle followed as he panted. 

Your eyes were still wide from the earlier shock when you looked up, immediately faced with the boyish grin of Nishinoya. You remembered that he was called to report to the staffroom during break because he was caught sleeping in class just in the morning, no wonder why he was here. 

“You need to be more careful, class rep!” it was when you felt the vibration from his chest against your hand that you realised what a compromising position you were in. He had his arm around your waist as you bent backwards from the sudden fall and the white shirt he wore under the black uniform jacket was all bunched up with the way you clutched onto him for dear life.

Quickly getting back on your feet, you smoothed out your uniform as you hastily thanked him to which the boy replied with a cheerful “don’t mind” and a thumbs up to go with his toothy grin. 

It must be the shock, you thought to yourself as your heart continued to pound in your chest rapidly while you kneeled down to pick up the workbooks that was everywhere. Nishinoya also helped you with the task, not without whining about how he tried to finish his own assignment last night but ended up falling asleep with his nose buried in books. You pretended that you didn’t hear the part about him copying the answer this morning as he took the larger half of the stack in his hand and walked with you to the staffroom.

You must have hit your head somewhere when you fell down the stairs, because you swore your face heats up every time Nishinoya talked to you from that day onwards.


	7. Iwaizumi Hajime

The first thing you saw when you walked into the classroom that day was your surname written out with bright white chalk against the blackboard on the column for students on duty. 

It wasn’t like you were particularly resistant towards staying after class to clean up the classroom. It was a common practice in many schools to train student’s sense of responsibility towards the facilities they use, apparently. But what aught your eyes was the name that was next to yours. You stole a glance towards the famed volleyball team vice captain when you read his name written neatly on the board.

You did not really recall much interaction you have had with Iwaizumi, to be completely honest. Maybe a few polite nods or a few academic-related conversations here and there but nothing actually personal. If anything, you would have to admit that you were slightly intimidated by the guy. From his built to his sharp stare, and the way you could hear him yelling at Oikawa even though the gym was a good distance away from the main campus. 

You did not talk much to him even after it was just the two of you left in the classroom, as expected. He was quick to suggest that he would do all the work that requires carrying things around which you could appreciate. It was only the sound of the air conditioning and chairs being pulled against the floor as you cleaned each surface with a damped towel. There were instances when you contemplated if you should try and start a conversation but decided against it ultimately. It was better to work in a comfortable silence than with forced conversations.

Things were being cleaned up fast, especially since moving the desks around didn’t take much time with his efficiency. He had already finished up with his share of the work when you were reaching to put the towels back into the cabinet at the back of the classroom.

It was a long, slender locker sitting at the very back of the classroom. There was a bit of space between the top of the locker and the ceiling so people often pile up things they did not know where to put on top. The locker had a bit of history, you could tell by the way there was a dark red rust on the corners and when you closed the door, the whole clinking of the doors just made it look so flimsy.

Getting on the tip of your toes, you gave the folded towel a light shove to put it into its designated space. Perhaps the last person who tried to sneak things into the card box on top of the locker did it rather hastily. As you closed the locker with what you thought was a reasonable amount of force, the locker shook and the brown box on top fell down with a thump.

You arms were fast to raise up and shield your head from it but not faster than the loud bang against the locker from your sides. Your eyes widened when you looked out from the gap of your arms to see that Iwaizumi had reacted faster than you and towered over your frame, his palms pressing flat against the locker door as he crouched over your head. Your eyes were right at the level of his chest but you could hear the sound of the box and the contents inside crashing down on his back before falling onto the floor. 

He did not move away even after the noise has ceased and from the position you were at, you could hear his pants from above. Gingerly looking up, your heart skipped a beat when you saw his eyebrows locking together.

“Are you ok?” he asked, as if he wasn’t the one that just got hit with a card box with sharp corners directly on his back.

“Yeah,” you said, pressing your voice down. He was so close that you were almost self-conscious about the way you talked. “did that hurt?”

“No.”

That had to be a lie, not when his jaw was still clenched and his eyes struggled to stay open. 

As if he suddenly took note that he trapped you between his arms, Iwaizumi took a stumbled step back and pressed the back of his hand against his lip before diverting his gaze away from you. 

You took a deep breath as he disappeared from the classroom after throwing down that he needed to get to training, pressing your palm flat against your chest to feel the beating from inside.

What you didn’t know, was that Iwaizumi rushed out from your sight with his face firing up and the redness did not cease from his face for the rest of the day.


	8. Miya Atsumu

“The required probability is the factorial of 7 over the combination of..”

The sound of your teacher explaining yet another hypothetical crisis that would only occur in the wonderous world of maths was but a background music for your hour long meditation. Everyone around you was either laying on their desk, secretly doing something else in their drawer or having a soul out of body experience. You looked around to see that no one, literally no one was listening to the lecture. 

Poor man, it must take a really strong mind to keep talking to yourself with a hld-dead audience. You sighed as you tapped your finger against the cold surface of your table, counting how much time you had left until the bell rings. 

Slowly sliding down so that more of your body was hidden under your table, you gave another quick glance to your surroundings before quietly placing your thumb at bottom of your phone that was shoved to the back of your drawer.

It wasn’t like you were gonna understand what was going on if you tried to pay attention anyways. You justified to yourself once again as you flicked through your home screen to find something you could do. Your eyes stopped at the red dot above the icon of one of the games you had been wasting your time on lately. 

Ah yes, it was the time of the day when they gave you a free draw at the in-game shop. It wasn’t long until class ends, just enough time for you to do some daily missions or even clear out some levels on pilot mode. 

Your finger hovered above the icon before you tapped in, waiting for the game to load. No one was looking at you anyways, you were sure that even the blonde fox that was dosing off with his chin on his palm didn’t notice that your drawer was glowing.

Your plan was perfect, except for the fact that you forgot about how there was a loud explosive sound effect at the title card right after the game loaded.

Everyone, including you, were startled by the sudden noise that ripped through the silence that had been lingering in the classroom. Your hand fumbled to turn off your phone but it was already too late, the man who was standing in front of the black board snapped towards where the sound came from, your direction, and asked as his face twitched.

“Who was it?”

You gulped, your face already burning up in shame.

Seeing as no one responded, your teacher looked even more irritated. “I’m going to ask one more time before I put the entire class under penalty, who was it?”

He was being serious, and you knew that hiding would get you into even more trouble than admitting it now. You were about to stand up when you heard a loud bang from next to you. Turning to your side, your mouth hung open when you saw Atsumu giving his table a kick to push it out of his way before standing up. He stared right at the man who visibly got more annoyed seeing, his posture exuding his usual lack of care and general cockiness.

“Miya Atsumu kun,” the teacher gritted. The boy was no where near being his favorite student, and the fact that he looked so at ease even when he supposedly was getting scolded only made the man fume even more, “stay there, and don’t sit down until the bell rang.”

Your classmates all looked significantly more attentive now after the sudden tension and even though you did not dare to make it too obvious, you could not help but glancing at the boy who just took the blame for you.

You thought he would look at least a bit discontent, or that he would make a clear appeal to you with his usual cocky grin that he had done something for you, but he did not. He did not even look at you, only stared straight ahead with both hands behind the back of his neck like it really was him who got into trouble.

You looked away before he could even sense that you were staring at him, scribbling furiously on the notebook in front of you even though you didn’t have a clue what you were supposed to note down.

 _Fuck_ , you tried to focus on the lead that got shorter and shorter to distract yourself from the incoherent thoughts that was running through your head because of Atsumu’s earlier display, _it wasn’t fair for him to just act so cool like it was nothing all of a sudden…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all!^^ I'm a sucker for cliches and this is a lot of fun for me to write. Which one of these boys got your heart going dokidoki for them?uwu

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
